Zundrbarian Miner's Guild
''"I hear they put extra rock fragments into their beer." '' ''"No, they just eat the rocks straight up." '' -Two Zundrbarian Villagers Overview The Zundrbarian Miner's Guild is an organization of the miners in Zundrbar. The Miner's Guild was established following the Guild Act of +0, and was recreated under the Guild Act of +1999. The Miner's Guild is currently awaiting a guildmaster to step forward, and has been a leaderless organization of miners since its recreation in +1999. The Mining reforms of +1999 also merged the previously indepedent organization of the Miner's Union into the Guild itself, with a representative on the council of mining thanes. History The Mining Guild was the first guild created in +0, immediately founded a few months after settling in Zundrbar, once the crops were planted, and houses were readily available. The Mining Guild's first guildmaster was Thrrund Pickbeard, although unlike in the other guilds of Zundrbar, Thrrund agreed to allow other guilds become guildmaster of the Miner's Guild due to its great importance and his love of freedom and liberty. Thrrund established an organization where a guildmaster would campaign for votes from the thanes of the clans of the miners. The original Miner's Guild was an organization of five clans and had thirty miners in it. The first mine in Zundrbar was created in +1 and went by the name of Eorstmijn. The Miner's Guild agreed to meet in a small area inside the mine in +4, after a significant amonut of space had been mined inside the Miner's Guild. The meeting place was known as the Aoldmijnsplaads, or Old-Mine Place. Across the first one hundred years of Zundrbar, the mining industry was at a point of fluctuation. There were often plans to create a new mine, although they would never be carried through by Baldrick Sootbeard and many of the others in town, who wanted more farming to take place so that there could be an excess of food, which could then be in turn added to a food reserve in case of an emergency, such as a great earthquake or outbreak of a plague. Finally, in +100, the Zundrbarian civilian government agreed on the construction of a second mine. The construction took place much longer than the first mine, and was more stable and larger. The second mine was known as, "Zakundsmijn," or "Second-Mine." By +100, the population of Zundrbar had increased from five hundred to six hundred and fifty, and membership in the Miner's Guild increased from thirty Dwarves hailing from six clans to forty Dwarves hailing from eight clans. In +120, Thrrund died in a rockfall inside one of the tunnels, known as Ovgrimek, which was mined by the Ovgrimek clan. Thrrund along with five other prospectors died, the five prospectors were the miners from the Ovgrimek Clan. The loss of Thrrund meant that the Miner's Guild stagnated for the next eighty years under the rule of another guildmaster- Kilond Coldstone. In +200, in order to give more power to the Miner's Guild. The population of Zundrbar had increased to one thousand, and slowly Zundrbar developed to have an excess of workers in the farming industry. In +200, Baldrick Sootbeard agreed to the building of five new mines- Klgak, Belduum, Bulragest, Dalstoroveft, and Bgruzak. The surplus of workers flocked to join the Miner's Guild to construct the five new mines. The construction of the five new mines created a surplus of jobs because of the overestimation on the amount of minerals located inside the earth. In +225, Baldrick realized the need for this, and many farmers were encouraged to join the Miner's Guild via an ordered increase of wages by guildmaster Kilond. Forty miners, of four clans, joined the Miner's Guild, which increased the total number of Miner's Guild members. The Miner's Guild then had two hundred miners, of the one thousand three hundred and fifty inhabitants of Zundrbar at the time. The Miner's Guild started to enter a normal rate of growth from +250 to +750, with a new clan joining once each decade- an increase of around five miners. In +750, Kilond died of old age and the guild elected a new guildmaster- Rundri Iron-nose. Rundri Iron-nose succeeded as guildmaster the Moot of Picks in +750, and soon a new set of five mines were to be created over the next two hundred and fifty years to account for the numbers that had been acquired. By now, there were four hundred and fifty miners in the Miner's Guild. The creation of five new mines over the next two hundred and fifty years allowed for the Miner's Guild to get down to working hard on extracting more and more minerals to increase profit. However, steadily the environments became more dangerous in the mining industry in Zundrbar, due to the fact that rockfalls were common, and usually each week one to two miners would die. In +1000, the old clans of the miners, which were the clans absorbed before +250, continued working, although the Dwarven clans after +250, or the majority of the clans, striked in favor of better working conditions. Eventually, the miners left the guild and formed their own community, which was known as the Miner's Union. The Miner's Guild and Miner's Union were separate organizations, and the two organizations agreed to separate the mines- the Miner's Guild taking the majority of the mines, and the Miner's Union taking the smallest amount of the mines, only two of the twelve mines. The Miner's Union still retained similar customs to the Miner's Guild, and soon the Miner's Union started attracting more members than the Miner's Guild. The Miner's Guild soon started a small war against the Miner's Union, which began in a raid known as the, "The Night of a Thousand Picks," in which the miners of the Miner's Guild entered the Miner's Union headquarters and took the Union-workers hostage, and took them back to the headquarters of the Miner's Guild in the Aoldmijnplaads, where they were well fed and kept safe. The Miner's Union asked for support from the Sootbeards, although they denied any support, as the Sootbeards have often been viewed of as the greatest traditionalists in Zundrbarian history. The Miner's Guild were the traditionalists, and the Miner's Union were starting to demand reforms. The small conflict lasted for two months until the Miner's Union gave in, and the two became one organization. This would be the first of many conflicts between the two organizations. The Miner's Guild and Miner's Union signed a treaty known sa the Copper Pact on September 12th, +1015. The Copper Pact reformed some of the Miner's Guild practices, and combined the Miner's Union into the Miner's Guild. The Miner's Union was not allowed to be its own organization inside of the Miner's Guild, although the unionworkers primarily worked as prospectors and geologists, who ensured that the conditions were safe. The small conflict between the two drastically slowed production, and so the crown of Zundrbar argued for the Miner's Guild to begin recruiting more members. The Miner's Guild agreed to recruit, and so from +1050 to +1100, the Miner's Guild recruited one hundred miners. In +1150 Rundri Iron-nose died of old age and was succeeded in an election by Runzad Ironpick. Runzad immediately started increasing wages, and gave the Miner's Union more strength inside of the Miner's Guild. Runzad started recruiting more from 1200 to 1300 as Zundrbar's population started rapidly expanding due to higher birth rates. From +1300 to +1400 however, the members of the Miner's Guild dwindled from the eight hundred down to two hundred. The Red Pox affected the miners the worst, as they still wanted to continue working to power the furnaces for the others, which caused the virus to spread faster. Runzad was among those who had perished, and was succeeded by Grimin Sootpick. Grimin Sootpick from +1400 to +1500 attempted to work on expanding the current mines that were present, and started doing more recruiting. The largest amount of jobs took place from +1500 to +1750, as the largest amount of jobs were present. The Zundrijenwoerkaar colony success created more jobs and more profit for the Miner's Guild, and there were one thousand two hundred miners at at the highest point of the colony. However, after the abandonment of Zundrijenwoerkaar in +1750, the Miner's Guild started to lose power as the Miner's Union started to gain more power. A large divide came between the two from +1750 to +1800, during which there were many conflicts between the two as the groups attacked each other in often violent raids, and many miners striked. In +1800, during the Battle of Zundrbar, the Mining District saw fierce fighting as the Miner's Guild and Miner's Union came together once more to fight off the Dark Irons. The one thousand miners of the Miner's Guild felled nearly three thousand Dark Irons using their picks and hammers, and many collapsed their own mines to slay the foes. After the battle, the great earthquake collapsed the remaining mines inside of Zundrbar, and the Miner's Guild and Miner's Union were both disbanded. Recently in +1999, the Miner's Guild has been restarted, with the Miner's Union acting a semi-independent organization inside of the Miner's Guild. The Miner's Guild mainly does operations outside of Zundrbar to gain more profit for Zundrbar. Importance The Zundrbarian Miner's Guild was in charge of mining operations from +1 to +1800, and then from +1999 to the present (+2000). Mining was a major industry in Zundrbar from +250 to +1750, and has recently been making a bit of a comeback with the establishment of small trading posts. The Miner's Union The Miner's Union is a small semi-independent organization inside of the Zundrbarian Miner's Guild which is made up of geologists and prospectors, who both manage the security inside of the mines. The primary job of the Miner's Union is to ensure that the Miner's Guild maintains safe and stable conditions for its miners to work inside of. It has often been criticized by thanes of the elder clans of the guild, although there has been no push to destroy it any time soon. Operations The Miner's Guild has begun mining cobalt, titanium, and saronite in Northrend since the development of a small trading post for Zundrbar in Northrend in the Grizzly Hills. The Miner's Guild has begun mining copper, tin, gold, thorium, iron, and mithril in southern Kalimdor after the development of a small trading post at Bael Modan. A mining colony in Kun Lai Summit is going to be established some time in the future, along with a small trading post and mine inside Dun Mandarr, in Winterspring. As of +2000, the Miner's Guild has been led by the Silverminer Clan, who mine silver and mithril in Zundrbar, and manage operations abroad. Category:Zundrbar Category:Business Organizations Category:Mining Category:Mining Organizations